1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a novel structure for a cleaner for magnetic heads of tape recorders which can automatically clean such elements as sound-recording magnetic heads, erasing heads, clamping rollers and rotating pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various magnetic heads of tape recorders have to be diligently maintained and cleaned so as to keep their quality in good condition and extend their life expectancy. Since such elements as the magnetic heads, erasing heads or clamping rollers of tape recorder are disposed in covert positions in the tape recorder and their structures are rather compact, they are customarily cleaned by means of mannually bedewing cotton with liquid detergent. Such a cleaning method is rather inconvenient and time-wasting. In view of the above, various structures or devices for automatically cleaning the magnetic head of tape recorder have been invented. The present invention offers a novel structure for a cleaner for magnetic heads of tape recorders.